Is Blood Thicker Than Water?
by Telekenisis
Summary: When Hotstreak's sister comes back to Dakota after having ran away after the first Big Bang, she is torn between Her brother and The Breed, or doing the right thing and helping Static and Gear put the Bang Babies away.
1. Disclaimer, Chapter 1: New Kid in School

I do not own nor do I claim to own Static Shock or any of the characters. HOWEVER, I do claim to own Melina, Francis' sister.

**Chapter 1: New Kid in School**

**The bell rang for school to start. Virgil, still doing his crime stopping crusades against The Breed and any other Bang Babies causing problems, was pretty tired from lack of sleep the night before. **

"**Dude, you have to manage your time better. At this rate, you'll fall asleep in class all the time, and flunk everything from not doing your homework." Richie said.**

"**It's not fair, Rich, how can you go out on patrol as Gear, still get the homework done, and still get enough sleep?" Virgil asked.**

"**The brains, V, the brains." Richie laughed. **

"**Very funny, Rich." Virgil said, "But I will definitely be falling asleep in Algebra. It's the easiest class I have." he said. **

"**Yeah, good idea, dude." Richie said as they walked together to their first period class, which they had together. **

"**Class, we have a new student with us today." the teacher said, "Please welcome Miss Melina Meyers." **

**Virgil looked up to see the new girl. Athletic body. Long Auburn hair. Soft green eyes. Virgil smiled to himself. She was simply beautiful. **

"**Miss Meyers, please, take a seat there next to Virgil Hawkins." the teacher said. **

**Virgil watched Melina look around and he motioned with his hands, showing that he was whom the teacher had mentioned. **

**Melina smiled a bit, seeing him, she walked quietly to the seat and set her things down on the desktop. **

"**Well, Melina, I do not know what you were studying at your old school, but you came here just in time for we are starting our studies on William Shakespeare." the teacher said. **

*****************************

**When the bell rang for the period to be over, students rushed out of the classroom as usual, but Virgil stayed there, looking at Melina as she got her things together, "I'm Virgil Hawkins." he said. **

"**Well, considering I was told to sit next to you, I figured you were him." Melina said with a light chuckle, "Nice to meet you Virgil." **

**Virgil smiled a bit as she rose to her feet. Richie cleared his throat, "V, you going to introduce me?" **

"**What? Oh! Melina, this is Richie." Virgil said.**

**Melina smiled at Richie, "Nice to meet you." she said. She looked at her schedule and sighed.**

"**Where are you off to next?" Virgil asked, "Maybe I can help you find your way."**

"**Really? That would be great." Melina said, handing him her schedule. **

"**Oh! It's Algebra! That's my next class, I'll show you." Virgil said, walking with Richie and Melina out of the English class and throw the hallways. **


	2. Chapter 2: New Bang Baby on the Streets

**Chapter 2: New Bang Baby on the Streets**

**Later that night, as Virgil was flying around on the south side of Dakota, he was a bit absent minded to say the least. **

"**Static! Come in Static!" Gear said over the shock-box, "Static! Are you there, dude?!" **

"**What? Oh!" he picked up his shock-box, "Sorry, Gear, yeah, I'm here." **

"**Dude, don't tell me you're daydreaming about that new chick, Melina." Gear said. **

"**No! No, just wondering why it's so quiet in the city tonight." Richie said. **

"**Right." Richie said, "Oh! Oh, V, you better come see this!" he said. **

**Below him in an alleyway, mind you, a few guys were being taken care of. The smaller person making them float and move around. However, you couldn't see who he or she was. She was in a hood with black sunglasses on. **

"**Woah!" Static said, making the person stop, "What is going on here?" **

"**I believe a woman has the right to defend herself." the girl said as she dropped the guys, "They were threatening me." she said, "Besides, who are you to enforce the law anyway?" **

"**I have been enforcing the law when it came to metahumans for a while now. They call me Static. Who are you?" **

"**Just simply a girl…or a metahuman as you call us, trying to keep to herself and not cause trouble." she said. **

"**By all means then, go." Static said, lifting up out of her way.**

"**Thank you." she said and took off. **

**Virgirl watched her go, "Well, that's interesting. A new girl at school today. A new metahuman tonight." he looked at Richie, "You don't think…."**

"**It's very possible. I mean, Melina comes to school. You know nothing about her. For that power, she can easily pass off as a regular human just like you and me." Richie said. **

******************

**When she stopped in an alleyway, she sighed, "I know you've been following me." she said. She had felt it. She then saw the shadow move on it's own.**

"**Then this should come to no surprise to you." the shadow said as it swallowed her in and brought her down to the hideout in the subway. Ebon then formed into himself. **

"**Who are you?" she asked. **

"**Call me Ebon." he said, "Master of Darkness." he added, "This is my crew, Shiv, Talon, and Hotstreak." he said, "We are The Breed." **

**Melina, for yes, it was her, looked at each of them. There he was. Though she knew he wouldn't recognize her right now. Her eyes stayed on Hotstreak. **

"**Care to tell me why you brought me here then?" she asked, looking at Ebon, for he must have been their leader. **

"**I was watching you. Your power could come in handy, and the way you handled Static." Ebon smirked. **

"**I told Static the truth. I do not want to cause trouble. I simply want to live." she said. **

"**Whether the Big Bang screwed up your pretty little face or not, it still changed you. You're not a normal human, and it is only a matter of time before the people of Dakota realize who you really are and that you are not normal." Ebon said, "We offer protection from that in a family." **

"**Hah, family." Hotstreak said, "Forget the saying about friends. With family like these guys, who needs enemies?" **

**She didn't have a place to stay. That was her main priority. She didn't really know exactly what to do. **

"**So, who are you?" Ebon asked. **

"**My name is Melina Meyers." she said, removing her hood and her sunglasses. Her eyes looked at Hotstreak and did not leave him. **

**Hotstreak's eyes seemed to squint and concentrate. The Big Bang had been over a year ago. Could she have changed in that amount of time, "Melina…?" he mumbled. **

"**Did I miss something? I have the feeling I missed something." Shiv said, looking at the girl, then at Hotstreak, then back at the girl. **

"**I am his younger sister." Melina said, meaning Hotstreak. **

"**What?! You have got to be kidding me!" Shiv said. **


	3. Chapter 3: When and Why?

**Chapter 3: When and Why?**

"So, Hotstreak, why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?" Talon asked, flying down.

"And she's a Bang Baby." Ebon said, "I saw her use her powers."

"Wait, how's that possible?" Hotstreak looked at Melina, "You were home that night, weren't you?"

"What was I supposed to do? You and your little gang banger ways." Melina said, "I had to go see what you were doing." she said.

"Melina! What did it do to you?" her brother asked.

"Nothing as bad as it did to them." Melina said.

"Hey, just because that gas didn't screw up your face, doesn't mean you're not a freak." Talon said.

"Oh, guess not, but it does mean I can hide it." Melina said.

"That's an insult!" Talon said, coming after her. Melina simply looked at her, her pupils dilating a little bit as she used her powers, freezing Talon in midair.

"I can do this all day." she said, "As I said before, I simply want to live here, go to school, and not be bothered. I do not want to get into trouble." she said.

"Like that's possible for any of the Bang Babies. Even Static has problems." Ebon said, "Face it, Melina, Hotstreak is the only family you have. Where will you stay besides with us?"

"He knows." Melina said, looking at Hotstreak.

"That old rundown place? How will you live?" Hotstreak asked.

Melina sighed, shaking her head, "I have lived on my own for a year or so now." she said.

"Why did you run away anyway?" Hotstreak asked.

Melina sighed, "The night of the Big Bang, I snuck out after you and followed you to the docks." she admitted, "How was I supposed to know what was going on there. I was still a kid. I climbed over the fence, but stayed out of sight, and watched….that is, until the barrels exploded. I tried to run and get out of there, but still ended up inhaling the fumes. Extreme pain in my eyes and head, and I blacked out. I'm surprised the police didn't find me, but they didn't." she said, "I went home after I woke up and after a few days watching your antics against the city on the news, I couldn't stay. I ran away for a while. I managed, though, to keep my powers under wraps, after I found out I had powers. You're not the only one who has anger trigger power issues." Melina said.

"Then, why did you come back?" Hotstreak asked.

"I don't really know." she said, "Finish school without much question. Find you." she said.

"Hotstreak, come here, we've gotta talk about this one." Ebon said.

The two went somewhere private.

"So, you're really Hot head's sister, aye?" Shiv asked, looking at Melina. He whistled a bit, looking her up and down, now that Hotstreak was gone. He knew he could get away with it.

"I would advise you to keep your eyes off those areas." Melina said, her pupils dilating again as she made his head go up.

"Okay! Okay!" Shiv said. She released him, "God, you and your brother sure do act alike." Shiv said, rubbing his head which had felt like it was going to implode.

Melina smirked a bit to herself as she stood there.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hotstreak, man, you gotta talk her into teaming up with us." Ebon said, "I've seen how her powers work. She could be a very valuable asset to The Metahuman Breed."

"Ebon, I know my sister, she has a conscience. She's always refused to do anything gang related." Hotstreak said.

"Come on, man, talk to her. Tell her you don't want her staying in a run down old hole in the wall. Talk her into it." Ebon said, "She could immobilize Static and make it impossible for him to even use his powers. We could own the city."

"I'll do my best." Hotstreak said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at the abandoned subway.

"So, what did you talk about?" Shiv asked.

"I do not believe that is any of your business." Hotstreak said.

"Talon, Shiv, you're with me, we're going out on a little shopping spree." Ebon said.

When the three of them left, Melina looked at Hotstreak, "Francis, let me guess, you talked about me." she said.

"'Lina, don't call me that. If not Hotstreak, F-Stop, please?"

"No, Francis. You know I don't like the gang things." she said, "And I do not want to stay here and become part of them.

"Melina, come on. Really. We could use your help. Do you know how we are treated around here?" Hotstreak asked.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been such a hot head when you first got your powers, you could pass as a regular human…so could Shiv. I have no reason to help Ebon or Bird girl."

"See, exactly. That's how everyone is." Hotstreak said, "Besides, I do not want my little sister living in that old run down hold in the wall."

"Fine." she said, "I can do simple robberies. I've had to do it before, but I'm not hurting people or causing damages." Melina said, "I mean it, Francis."

"Done." Hotstreak said, "Now come on, Ebon and the others could use your help, I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4: Coincidence? I think Not

Chapter 4: Coincidence? I Think Not

The next morning, the news said everything.

"A well known group of Dakota's Bang Babies successfully robbed Jay's Jewelers last night, making off with thousands of dollars worth of jewelry." the reporter said, "This footage shows who apparently is The Breed's new weapon." the video showed a femine figure with the hood of a jacket up, "Her idenity is unknown, but her powers are not." it showed her lifting figures which looked as if they were floating in mid air, "Little is known about this mysterious mutant, but one thing is for sure…Static has his work cut out for him."

Virgil turned off the television, "Peaceful, yeah. Should've known better." he said, running his hand through his hair before standing up and grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before walking out the door and meeting Richie to walk to school.

"Did you see the news dude? " Richie asked, "We should've taken her in when we had the chance."

"Don't remind me." Virgil said as they made their way to school. Virgil walked into English class and looked around. Melina wasn't there yet. He sat down and soon, the bell rang. That was weird, it was the girl's second day, and she wasn't there.

After class, Virgil met Richie. "Dream girl not there?" Richie asked.

"What? Oh. Melina? No, she wasn't." Virgil said as he walked to Algebra.

*****************************************************************

She woke up in the abandoned subway terminal. She looked at the time and sighed, "Thanks a lot guys, I'm late." Melina said.

"What?" Hotstreak asked.

"I wanted to go to school." Melina said, "Be somewhat normal." she said, getting up, "Now I won't make it 'til lunch." she finally got up and out, leaving and going to school, signing in late.

"Where were you this morning?" Virgil asked Melina when she sat down.

"Oh, I slept in late on accident." she said.

"Kind of makes a bad impression on your teachers to miss your second day of school." Richie said.

"Gosh, what's with the second degree, you guys? I barely know you." Meilna said.

"And we barely know you." Virgil said.

*******************************************************************

People ran from the town square, some screaming and covering themselves.

"Woohoo! I love it when we win!" Shiv said, sitting atop an armored vehicle.

"Don't just sit around Shiv, we've got work to do." Ebon said.

"What, with Hot Head's little sister around, we don't have to worry about anything." Shiv said.

"Think twice!" someone said as a bolt of electricity hit Shiv in the back, it was Static.

"You're on, 'Lina!" Ebon said.

Melina looked over, "What? We were supposed to drop in and out! I'm not fighting him!"

"Just do it, 'Lina!" Hotstreak said.

Static circled around her, "You know, you don't have to fight me." he said, "These guys are the only people around for you."

"Don't listen to him, 'Lina!" Hotstreak said, "It's always been just you and me! Don't let me down now!"

"I'm sorry." Melina said to Static, and a garbage can flew at him as the others made it out with as much as they could.

"Incoming!" Hotstreak yelled as Gear appeared, throwing one of his gernade catchers. Melina sent it back at him, then one at Static. By the time they were out of it, the Bang Babies were gone.

*********************************************************************

That night, Static and Gear were doing their patrols as usual, "Dude, you know there's no denying it. The Breed's new girl is Melina." Gear said.

"I know, dude." Static said, "But she's not like them. Something else is going on." he said, looking down, they both saw it. Static landed in front of her, "I could just take you in now." he said.

"I'm sorry Static, but…I just had to do it." Melina said.

"No you didn't, Melina." Static said.

"I don't' know who you are talking about." Melina said.

"We know who you are." Gear said, "Melina Meyers, just moved back to Dakota Union Highschool.

"Wait, how did you….?" she looked at them, "I should've known." in a minute, Static and Gear's masks were up, "Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley." Melina said.

"Yes." Virgil said, "And we could help you…"

"You don't understand, Virgil." Melina said.

"Well then, tell us Melina." Virgil said.


	5. Chapter 5: Melina's Choice

"Why would you care about me?" Melina asked, "If you have made the connection, then it's only a matter of time before other people do." she said, "We can't all get fancy made disguises."

"Melina, there are people who can help you. They are doing studies all the time to find a way to counteract the met human gene." Static said.

"I don't want to change." Melina said, "I thought I did, but I came back because I didn't want to change." she said, "I mean, would you want to loose your powers?" she asked.

"No, I understand that, but why are helping those bang babies? You don't seem like the trouble-causing type." Static said.

"Virgil, you really do not understand why at all." Melina said, "I am with them because my brother is. My brother Francis."

"WHAT?! Francis is your brother!" Static about fell over.

"Hmm, I think I see the family resemblance now." Gear said, looking over Melina, "Though it's not as evident. He's not your full brother, half, right?"

"You do know everything." Melina said, "We have different dads." she said, "But he's still my brother."

"Still, why do you need to be with him? Don't you have your parents to go to?" Virgil asked.

"Virgil, it's been me and Francis ever since I was eleven-years-old" she looked around, "We need to go somewhere else….it's open here…Ebon could pop up or anything."

Static and Gear nodded. "Hop on." Static said, meaning on his saucer thing.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Melina asked.

"Safer than what you have been hanging around." Static said, "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Not really. Like I said, I barely know you." she said, but stepped on anyway, "If something happens, I can catch myself though."

When they left, Talon came out of where she had been perched, watching, "Wait until I tell the others." she said to herself, flying off.

* * *

They were at Virgil's house, in his room. Melina, Virgil and Richie.

"So, Melina, can you explain now?" Virgil asked.

"I guess so." Melina said, "Well, like I said before, ever since I was eleven, it was only Francis and I. He is, of course, about four years older than me. A fifteen-year-old having to support himself and his little sister. Things, of course, got hard." she said.

"Wait…why were you alone?" Richie asked before Melina got farther along.

"Well, like I said, Francis and I have different dads. His dad and our mom divorced then our mom was pregnant with me and married my dad. They divorced four years later and then my mom was one of those women who have boyfriend after boyfriend…until she finally met someone good enough to marry again." Melina said, "But the guy wasn't exactly the kindest person…he was abusive, especially since Francis and I weren't his kids. As Francis got older, he became more defiant. That didn't go over well with our step-dad, worse than so." Melina sighed, "Eventually he got tired of my mom being go all the time. He wouldn't work, so she had to work twice as long to make enough money for us to have food to eat and a place to live." Melina sighed, "Step-dad decided that he wasn't getting enough treatment from his wife, so he decides to take it from his ten-year-old daughter. I didn't know it was wrong at the time. I thought he would like us better and not be as mean to Francis and I." she said, "Naïve, I was. I told Francis though, and he knew what it meant." she said, "You know my brother's anger issues. Well, our step-dad beat the crap out of him when Francis decided to pick a fight. Hit me and told my mom I was just lieing about it. The year I turned eleven, my mom died in a car accident and our step-dad disappeared without caring. Francis wasn't about to let them separate us, so we didn't even tell….we moved into a hole-in-the-wall apartment."

Virgil and Richie sat there, a bit speechless at all Melina had told them.

"Like I said before, times got hard. Francis joined a gang because they promised him protection and a way to keep money for where we were living. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. I knew he was putting himself in danger. I had noticed how his anger problems just grew and grew. Then, of course, the big bang happened. I remember that night. He left and I followed, wanting to know what was going on. The gas caused these powers in me just like the powers and such in everyone…I then left for a year. Had to get away from here…and now I'm back, and Francis is the only person I know who, despite how he acts, really cares."

"I'm so sorry, Melina." Virgil said before he said anything else, "but what you're helping them do is wrong. Stealing. They're using you, Melina. Your powers."

"I know…but you have to steal to live in this kind of thing. I told them I didn't want to fight with you or hurt anyone, but you were threatening me and Francis kept telling me to do it for him." she said.

"If he cares as much as you say, he won't make you choose between him and doing what's right." Virgil said.

"Though I've never known Hotstreak for doing what's right." Richie piped in. He was slammed against a wall.

"I don't care what crimes my brother has committed or what he has done to you, you will now ever talk about him like that in my presence. Francis may be the protective big brother, but I can be protective too." Melina said.

"Okay! Okay!" Richie said and was dropped ot the floor.

"Okay, Melina…there are people who can still help. My dad works in the youth center. I'm sure he knows someone. You don't have to become a criminal." Virgil said.

"I don't want to be a criminal…and I know this is wrong. I don't like living with the rest of them anyway. Ebon is bossy, Talon is a bit on edge all the time and Shiv's eyes tell me he wants in my pants." Melina said, "So, if you could talk to your dad, that would be great." she said.

"So, does this mean you would be one of the good guys?" Richie asked.

"Sure, but I don't want to have to hurt my brother." she said.

"Understandable…speaking of The Breed, where is their hideout?" Virgil asked, "Since you are one of the good guys and all."

"No, no, no." Melina said, "You see, telling you that would be like me telling them who the two of you really are." she said, "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No…"Virgil said, "Guess you're right. A secret is a secret."

Melina nodded, "I better go." she said, "Though you may seem me before then, I'll find you in a couple days." she said.

* * *

"Ebon!" Talon said as she flew into the hideout and landed, "I was watching Melina, I saw her go off with Static and Gear."

"No! No, you couldn't have. Melina wouldn't do that." Hotstreak said.

"Oh really? You're just saying that because she's your sister. I know what I saw and she went off on Static's disc with him." Talon said.

"Oh really now?" Ebon looked from Talon got Hotstreak, "If she sold us out, it's not going to be good for her." he said.

"She didn't sell us out." Hotstreak said, "I know her. She wouldn't sell us out…well, wouldn't sell me out." he said.

"Good, because otherwise Melina may meet herself with a little accident." Ebon said.

"Oh, were you talking about me?" Melina asked, coming into the room, "I feel so special to know you all were talking about me behind my back." she said.

Shiv whistled, "Ooo, hottie got mouth." he said.

"Shut up." Melina said. She looked at Ebon and her brother especially.

"Why'd you go off with Static? Did he offer you a lay in turn for your information?" Shiv asked.

Melina wasn't the one to react to that, Hotstreak was, "You're not going to talk about my sister like that." he said.

"Whoa, calm down, Hothead. It was a plausible question." Shiv said.

"Shut up!" Ebon said. He looked at Melina, "Why were you seen going off with Staci and Gear?"

"Who…" she looked at Talon, "Oh, should've known. I thought I felt someone watching me at one point, but when they landed, I figured it was just them." she said.

"Answer the question." Ebon said.

"I told you all before I agreed to this that I didn't want any trouble with Static and Gear." Melina said.

"'Lina, we need to know. You need to tell us now. Did you tell them where our hideout was?" Hotstreak asked.

"Of course not." Melina said, "Don't you think if I was going to do that, I would have really just showed them the way? Comeon, Francis, you know me better than that." she said.

Hotstreak sighed with relief.

"Good, now get ready. We're going on another hit tonight." Ebon said.

"Not quite yet." Melina said.

"What was that?" Ebon asked, looking at Melina.

"Ooo! Hottie just said no to Ebon. Me likie." Shiv said.

"Shut up, Shiv." Melina said and looked at Ebon, "I want to talk to my brother alone…now unless you are on some sort of schedule, I deserve to get to talk to my brother." she said.

Ebon sighed, "Fine! But hurry up!" he said, "We'll get things ready, Hotstreak knows where to go." he said as he did his vortex and Talon and Shiv left with him.

"What do you want to talk about, Melina? You pretty much just pissed Ebon off." Hotstreak said.

"I'm not going to be living here much longer." she said.

"What? Why?" Hotstreak said, "If it's about something Static told you…"

"It has nothing to do with Static! I told you before I didn't feel right doing this. I don't like this kind of thing." she said, "I don't like being a criminal."

"So, what? You're going to work as a good guy now? You're going to work against me?"

"NO, you are the one person I won't fight. You are the one person I won't go against. The others mean nothing to me though. I just don't want you to make me choose." Melina said.

"Well, that's too bad, Melina. It's very simple, it's either. Me and my side, or their's."

Melina sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way, bro, I really am." she said, "I don't know when I'm going to leave. Might as well tag along with you and make sure you don't get in too much trouble."


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise!

Melina found herself in the jail where they put the captured metahumans. The place they had hit was majorly guarded, and for some reason, the others decided everyone for hisself. She understood why, when Static and Gear got the upper hand, they captured her. She couldn't stay with the breed anymore anyway. It wouldn't have surprised her if Ebon had been listening in on her conversation with Francis. She could live with jail for a little while, at least until Virgil had time to talk to his dad. She could easily bend the bars and get out, but why cause more trouble for herself? They already knew what she looked like.

"Hey, you're a lucky one." the guard said as the key clicked in the lock and he let her out. She came face-to-face with Static.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, since you decided you were a good guy, I pulled a few strings here to get you out." he said and walked out with her.

"Thank you." Melina said, "I told Francis I couldn't live with them anymore…he forced me to choose." she sighed.

"I talked to my dad, actually." Static said as they flew high above Dakota, "He said that…you could stay at our place. We have an extra bedroom. He knows about the whole bang baby thing and how I'm who I am. He agreed as long as you weren't doing anymore dealings with The Breed."

Melina nodded, "Don't worry about that, I owe society something now." she said as they arrived back at Virgil's. He landed and went into an alleyway to change then came out.

"My dad wants to meet you, of course." Virgil said, "There will be conditions to living here."

"I understand." Melina said, "I have not have structure most of my life, it will be a change, but it's better than nothing." she said as she followed him in.

"Pops, this is Melina. Melina, this is my pops." Virgil said.

"Carl Hawkins." he said and shook Melina's hand, "So…you have some abilities, or so Virgil says."

Melina nodded.

"And you need a place to stay…to stay off the streets and do good for yourself?"

Melina nodded, "Very much sir. I want to do good with my powers."

"Well, as long as you abide by our rules…well, there should be no problems." he went over the rules with Melina then looked at Virgil, "He'll show you your room."

Melina walked upstairs with Virgil and he showed her where she would sleep.

"This will be different." Melina said, "But I owe you all a thank you." she said. Richie had gotten here by now.

Virgil left her room and went to his with Richie, "Well, your dream girl has just moved in."

"What are you talking about?" Virgil asked.

"V, I see those eyes you make at her…how deep in thought you get…"

"So? She needed help and we helped her." Virgil said.

"Sure, Virgil, sure." Richie said.

"Oh, comeon Rich. Hotstreak hates me anyway. He is her older brother. I would be dead."

"No you wouldn't." Richie said, "I think she likes you too. You should really think about asking her out."

"I can hear you, you know." Melina said, walking into the room, "And sure, I may like Virgil, but he doesn't have to ask me out if he doesn't want to." she said and left the room, Virgil and Richie a bit speechless. Virgil's cheeks then reddened a bit as he sat down.

"You staying the night, Rich?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah." Richie said.

* * *

Late that night, yelling and screaming came from Melina's room. It woke up the entire house, but Virgil and Richie got there first, "Melina! Melina, wake up." Virgil said, coming over and shaking her awake. She jumped, and clinged to him, crying. He was the only person close enough. She would've done it to whoever had woke her up. Virgil looked at Richie who just shrugged.

"What is going on? What's all the commotion?" Mr. Hawkins asked as he slid into the doorway. He saw Melina crying, clinging to Virgil.

Virgil wasn't sure what to do, so he put his hand on Melina's back, rubbing it gently, "Shhh, calm down Melina." he said, "It's okay. It was only a dream. You're okay." he said.

Melina pulled away quickly, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry." she mumbled, "How stupid of me….it was just a dream." she said.

"Well, if it was that bad of a dream, maybe you should talk about it." Mr. Hawkins said.

Melina sighed, "It was just about my brother and I…no big deal." she said with a sigh.

"Well, good. Then we can all go back to sleep." Mr, Hawkins said, "Boys."

Virgil was hesistant as he got up and left Melina's room with Richie then Mr. Hawkins left, closing the door behind him.

Back in Virgil's bedroom, Richie looked at him, "Dude, you really should ask her out." he said, "I mean, come on. Ask her to go on patrol with you tomorrow night." he said.

* * *

Virgil had done so. And it was he and Melina out that night, "So, you want to tell me what that the dream last night was about?" Virgil asked.

"Not really." Melina said, "Sorry."

"No big deal." he said as they flew, "I know you probably know why I asked you to go on patrol." he said.

"I think I do." Melina said.

"So?"

"Well-" something flew passed them and caused them both to fall from the air. Melina had to think fast, using her powers to get her to land saftely, "Static! Static!" she called, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Static said, popping up. Melina looked up.

"It's Talon." she said.

"And the rest of us." Ebon said as he made his appearance the usual way.

"Hehehe, too bad Hottie decided to switch sides." Shiv said.

"No one skips out on The Breed and gets away with it." Ebon said.

Hotstreak was the last one to come out.

"I really don't want to fight you guys." Melina said, looking at them.

"Well, we do." Ebon said, and Shiv's energy balls made it clear.

"Sorry, Melina." Static said, "But if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get." he blasted a electric bolt at Ebon.

Melina sighed, "Fine." she said.

"Yay! I get to fight the hottie!" Shiv said.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Melina asked as she simply slammed him against a wall.

"Hotstreak help Shiv!" Ebon said. Hotstreak didn't move at first, "Dangit, Hothead, she turned her back on you!"

"Francis, like I said before, I don't want to fight you." she said, "But if I have to…I will."

"Sorry, 'Lina, but I have to stick with my crew." he said. So their battle consumed and it was hard, on Melina especially. She and Static wrapped it up.

Flying back to the house, Melina sighed, "That was hard." she said.

"I know." Static said, "I'm sorry." he said as they landed.

"Oh, Virgil, about your question…you have to ask your dad if it's alright for us to see each other." she said.


End file.
